Don't Touch Me
by Averon
Summary: Not a happy fic.... Trust me. The first chapters alright, but it'll get pretty bad. It's about my charater, how she came to be where she is now..
1. The Beginning of the End

Averon – Heyla, my internet hasn't been working for the last 2 weeks so I've had a lot of time on my hands. So I wrote this. It's not like my other stories, which may or may not be continued. It's part of me, if you know what I mean. I actually like this one. The dark side of my soul...... By the way, my internet wasn't working because of Hiei. NEVER LOCK HIM IN A CLOSET!  
  
Hiei – Hn.  
  
Averon – I'm trying to figure out how to sue him....... Regular disclaimers apply. On with my story.  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
Here I stand before the prince of Reikai and his Tentai. Part of me wishes to ask "What did I do to deserve this?" but that part wisely keeps its mouth shut. I wonder if that was Veya? I thought that side of my soul died long ago........ Oh well..... Not like it matters.....  
The prince is reading the charges brought against me... I don't listen..... Why bother? I was there... I know what I've done and I only wish for the punishment I so strongly deserve.....  
Who are you anyway, oh casual observer of my mind?  
You don't answer. I'm not surprised. If I were listening to your thoughts I'd do the same thing..... Though I'd kill you after I got the information I desired...... Such is my life....  
Don't worry... I shall not kill you now. Why bother? It would just be another charge on that long list that the godling is still reading....  
What do you want?..... I might as well tell you.... It's not like I have anything better to do....  
You want to know how I got here? Typical. I suppose I did ask.  
I'll start from the beginning. The very beginning, when I still knew how old I was. I suppose that was years ago, maybe even centuries. Though, it could have been weeks. I wouldn't know. Time does funny things sometimes.... I'll start now. The beginning of my end.  
  
Lord Junaku looked down upon a nameless servant. "I need a new pleasure slave. The last one died, schedule an inspection of the workers tomorrow so I can pick a new one."  
"Yes my lord" the servent bowed low as it left.  
:Good, now that's taken care of: Lord Junaku stepped off the platform he'd been standing on and walked to the window. He watched the children of his slaves play. He smiled a thin smile. The young demons here were pampered greatly. They didn't know why, but that hardly mattered. The slaves here were happy; their children were safe. Or so they thought.....  
Lord Junaku watched one of the children pick a flower and give it to it's mother with narrowed eyes. :The mother must be on break: he thought, :and if she's not....: Junaku shrugged. He didn't care. He treated his slaves well. Or so they all thought....  
Junaku smiled that thin, cold smile again. His taste in pleasure slaves wasn't too terribly specific. They could be either sex. The only real requirements were they had to be young and decent to look at, and most children were fairly pretty.....  
  
A young girl, by the name of Veya, was completely unaware of the watching of the lord as she picked a flower for her mother. Veya was five, and naïve. She was a half-elf, half-fire apparition, though she had very few qualities of fire demons. She had brown hair and ice blue eyes. She had the slightly pointed ears of the mixed elves. She was happy.  
"Here, Mommy!" she smiled as she gave the wildflower to her mother.  
"Thanks, sweetheart." The elf said, taking the plant and putting it in her hair. A bell rang somewhere in the castle, signaling servants to go to their rooms. The mother took her daughter's hand and the pair went to their room to eat dinner. Veya chatted happily all the way there.  
When they reached their room, the mother prepared a meal while the child played with a rag-doll, telling it about her lovely day. The mother smiled fondly, remembering such times in her own childhood, and brought two plates of food to the table.  
Veya cheers and jumps up from her seat on the floor and begins to devour her share of the meal. Her mother watches, then begins to eat her share of the food. She notices a piece of paper on the floor. Frowning. She walks over and picks it up. It had the symbol for inspection on it. She sighs. Nothing important.....  
  
Wasn't I a sweet child? Veya was me.... At least I'm pretty sure that was my name then. I'm called something different now....  
What I just showed you was the last boring day of my life.  
You're wondering why I didn't tell you my mothers name?  
I don't remember it, sorry. I know the rag-dolls name, though. It's Sakura. I still have her.  
The prince is still reading that list....... Will it never end? Shall I let the rest of my life flash before my eyes?  
  
Averon – Weird, isn't it? Tell me what you think. 


	2. Rising From the Ashes

Averon – Heyla! I'm actually updating quickly for once! Thanks to the reviewers!! Yasmine, there may or may not be romance or something else later, but I haven't gotten there yet. All I know is there's going to be angst and death in the first few chapters... And Wandering Shadow, The YYH characters are there, they're mentioned in the chapter intro's by the narrator and will play a part in her life, just... not yet...  
  
Hiei – Put me in now.  
  
Averon – You're mentioned obliquely in this chapter.  
  
Hiei – Good.  
  
Kuwabara – Put me in too!!!  
  
Averon – Ok...... *smiles evilly*  
  
Hiei – She doesn't own YYH, but she owns everything else so don't copy, or pay up. I take royalties.  
  
Averon – Here we go....  
  
Rising From the Ashes  
  
Perhaps I shall..........  
But there is another listening to my thoughts!!? I sense the others mind........ I wonder why they're listening. Oh well...... If they wish to tell me they shall, but not till then.... Darn.... I wish I could trace this mind..... It reminds me of myself......  
The ugly ningen is staring at me!...... Why won't he look away?!! I did nothing to him!! If he doesn't turn around......  
Three.....  
Two.....  
ZAP!!!!  
He'll wake up in a few hours...... If he wakes at all.....  
The princeling looked up from his list and shrugged. The others reactions are quite similar. Interesting......  
I'll answer more of your question now, and it will be through my eyes. The only reason the beginning wasn't was because to me it seems a dream...... Unreal and far away......  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" I yelled as the bell t get up rang. My mother laughed, she always did.  
:One of these days I'll find that bell.: I thought darkly as I got out of bed. I hated that stupid thing.  
I stretched and walked over to the table as my mother put my breakfast on it. It was excellent. My mother was a great cook. That's probably why she worked in the kitchen....  
"Thanks, Mommy!" I said as I kissed her cheek.  
"No problem, little one. I love cooking." She smiled at me.  
Another bell rang and I jumped. :I will find that thing.: I turned to go to the nursery.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face my mom.  
"Not today, Honey. It's inspection day." She told me. I cheered and took her hand. She guided me to the inspection hall.  
When we got there I wondered why I had cheered. This was boring!! It was different, but a five year old can only stand still so long....  
After what felt like hours; in reality, probably 5 minutes, the lord walked in. All the children knew him by sight, we all loved him. He was so nice to us. He gave us candy and toys.  
All the slaves bowed to him and he chuckled. "Stand up, I've never told you any of you to bow to me." He gave us candy and toys.  
All the slaves bowed to him and he chuckled. "Stand up, I've never told you any of you to bow to me." We all stood and watched him.  
He walked up and down the line a few times then said, "You all look fine! I guess my overseers are alright after all." He smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes, than walked over to me. "Would you like a special treat?" He asked a little too kindly.  
My eyes widened and I nodded eagerly. He smiled that same smile then addressed my mother, "She will be back with you by the last bell. Don't worry."  
At that he took my hand and I followed him through the castle. He showed me many things, the gardens, the towers, and the lake on the third floor. Eventually he took me to his private rooms.  
"How did you like seeing your entire home? Few get the privilege." He asked me.  
"It was so cool!!" I laughed, "I never dreamed all that stuff was there! How come the gardens are so perfect? How is there a lake on the third floor? Wait..." I said, mischievously "why didn't you show me where the bell is? I've always wanted to see it."  
He watched me with a slight smile on his face and a strange glint in his eye, but he still laughed at my comment about the bell. I continued to babble, trying to please the lord. I was so naïve.... It's painful to remember...  
He walked over to me. "How about another treat?" he asked, with the glint turning into more of a glow.  
I cheered. Stupid me.  
He picked me up and put me on his bed, then stared at me a moment. Smiling a real smile. All I could do was sit and wonder what he was going to give me.  
All of a sudden he kissed me, but not like my mother did. I tried to scream but couldn't, his tongue was in my mouth.  
He did things to me I wish to forget.  
After he was done he ordered me to get dressed. He watched me as I did and smiled. There wasn't a mark on my body to show what he had done. Apparently I was a healer.  
When I was dressed he sent me back to my room. I reached the door as the last bell rang and ran inside. My mother wasn't there yet, so I sat on my bed. My mind was blank. I think I was in shock... all I could do was stare at the wall.  
My mother arrived minutes later and asked how my day had been. I stared at her a moment, then started to cry. I told her everything that happened from the second I was out of her sight till now. In detail.  
When I finished she looked at me like I was crazy. She tried to logic it away, "If that had happened, you'd be hurt. You're fine Veya. I don't know how you came up with that, but you can stop lying!" She yelled at me. She called me a liar. She needed to understand.  
"I'm not lying, Mommy! I'm telling the truth! Why would I lie?!" I was crying my eyes out as I screamed. I needed to make her believe me, or else something bad was going to happen. I could feel it.  
"You're lying, Veya! You have to be!! Junaku is a good master! He wouldn't do anything like that!!!" She yelled, again.  
"Why would I lie, Mommy! Why—"she slapped me. She slapped my cheek. Hard. My face was red. She refused to believe me. "I hate you." I said quietly, looking straight into her eyes. I meant it, too.  
"You can stop telling lies and stop yelling!!" she hadn't heard my last comment.  
I took a shuddering breath and spoke quietly, "I haven't lied, mother dear. I've never lied to you. In fact, I've never been more serious in my life. I hate you." I was shaking and my clenched fists were white.  
She slapped me again. "Don't say things you don't mean!" she scolded, angrily.  
"Oh, but I do mean it!" I snarled. She went to slap me again, but I grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch me!" I screamed at her, making my grip as tight as I could, trying to hurt her like she was hurting me.  
My mother looked surprised, or rather shocked. Whether it was because of my grip on her wrist or the look in her eyes, I'll never know... She wrenched her arm away and went to hit me again. I completely lost control. When her hand touched my skin a shock when through her body and her hair stood on end. As she fell to the floor, her skin glowed with the electricity. She would never get back up. The shock had stopped her heart along with destroying various other organs. The first being I ever killed was my own mother.  
I glanced at the corpse before running from the room crying. I didn't watch where I was going and kept falling, but eventually my feet carried me to the lake on the third floor where I collapsed in a soggy heap. After awhile, I heard footsteps approaching, but I didn't care. I was a five year old coming to terms with betrayal, what did it matter who was in there with me?  
A hand touched my should gently. I flinched and tried to pull away. Then I heard the lord's voice, "Veya, what's wrong?" There was sarcasm dripping from his voice, and he thought I couldn't hear it.  
With an effort I stopped crying and looked him in the eyes. Even with a good master, that was something a slave was never supposed to do. I could tell by the smug smile on his face that he knew that my mother was dead, and probably that I had killed her. "Don't call me that! Veya's dead! And don't touch me..." I growled.  
"Don't be silly. You're Veya, and you don't look dead to me. Though, I guess if you don't want to be called by that name I'll call you something else. Have anything in mind?" He asked, treating me like a child with a crazy idea.  
"Nirvana." I said quietly.  
He laughed. The nerve! "Why, Nirvana's heaven. Oh, because that's where you feel like you are?" He was enjoying this far too much.  
"No. Nirvana is the place after death, heaven or hell. Where I sent Mommy. Where I'll send you." I snarled. Try as I might, I couldn't keep the hatred out of my voice.  
Again he laughed. I suppose he thought I was joking. "No you won't. But I'll call you that, if that's what you really want. Your spirit will be broken soon enough." He ruffled my hair and left. He had just made a dangerous enemy.  
"Fool. Veya's dead and I have risen from her ashes to avenge her soul. Junaku will die by my hand, and my hand alone. He will pay for what he's done. I will not be broken." I whispered as I stood up and walked to the edge of the water...  
  
That's wasn't a happy day, but it's essential to answer your question. I'll tell you more later. For now, the list goes on.....  
  
Averon – eek..... I'm creeping myself out.... Now I know why little kids scare me... Well, that's all I've got for now. Read and Review!! 


End file.
